Chubbs in California
Charles and his uncle Jake enjoy California in Earthrealm. Plot Charles is stressing out due to his science project not being done for Mr. Ridlin. Jake, seeing his need for help, decides that Charles needs a vacation. “Chubbs, Mr. Ridlin is someone that should not be reckoned with. But your gramps is someone that should be feared by all. He’ll be emperor soon and he’ll have the power to stop Mr. Ridlin, but for right now, we’re going on vacation!” Jake says. Charles doesn’t get excited about this and asks if they’re going somewhere in Outworld. Jake says that they’re gonna go on a human vacation. Charles finally gets excited and the two yell “California” which is heard throughout the whole palace. Jake goes to pack and Charles finishes his research paper. Ro Ro flies to his room and asks to talk to him. “Chubbs, what did your uncle Jake tell you?” Ro Ro asks. “He told me that we’re going to California because I don’t want to do this science project.” Charles answers. Ro Ro thinks about Charles’ science project and comes up with a solution. “Ok Chubbs, you can go to Californtia, and I’ll have your uncle Loveolas finish your science project for you. That’s his class major and favorite subject. Plus, he’s the only one with an A in Mr. Ridlin’s class so, you can go.” Ro Ro says. “You mean it? Thanks gramps!” Charles starts packing his things and he and Jake head off for California. When they get there, Jabari, Dubs, Jaleena, and Jaylin are walking down the street to a club. Jabari asks Charles if he finished his project and Charles tells him how being a Kahn Grandson gets him everything he wants. Jake checks in at the hotel and he tells Charles that he’s going down to the pool to stare and look for boys. The first thing Charles does is go to the nearby Red Lobster to get some crab legs. “Hello, welcome to Red Lobster, what would you like to eat?” the waitress asks. “I’d like the crab legs and the lobster tails with extra butter.” Charles says. The waitress goes to get Charles’ order and Charles sits and watches the football game. While watching the game, he sees a 13 year old girl that works at Hooters order food to-go. Charles gets up to greet her as he believes she’s the prettiest girl he’s ever seen. “Uh, hi, I, my name is, Chubbs, I mean Charles Kahn.” he says. “Oh my God, you’re an actual Kahn! I’ve never met a royal Outworld Kahn before,” she says. “I’m sorry. I get a little overexcited. My name is Marsha Dillard.” The two have one interesting conversation. * “Yeah, you know, I’m Ro Ro Kahn’s grandson.” - Charles * “Really, oh my God. This is amazing, I can’t believe I’m actually talking to a Kahn!” - Marsha * “So, how overexcited do you get?” - Charles * “I can get so overexcited, that I’ve been known to have sex with strangers. So technically, I’m not even a virgin.” - Marsha * “Oh. Why’s that?” - Charles * “Well, this is kind of embarrassing but, my mother’s a stripper and my dad had a mental disease and he’s currently being held in the California institute for Mental Health. That’s why I’m an expert love maker and why I get overexcited.” - Marsha Charles seizes this as an opportunity and tries to make sure that she becomes over excited. The waitress brings over both Marsha and Charles’ food and the two have dinner and talk. “You know, with me being a Kahn, that makes Jake Krane and Bitch Puddin’ my uncles.” Charles says. “Ooh, Charles this is getting me titillated.” Charles decides to keep eating and leave the rest of the conversation for later. After dinner Marsha and Charles walk to the hotel and find Jake coming from the pool with someone. “Oh, hi Chubbs. I’m a, I’m just going with Blaine here to his house for about 30 minutes. Um, you have a key to the room and, I’ll see you later.” Jake says. Charles rubs in the fact that thee Jake Krane was in front of Marsha. This gets her extremely horny, and she tackles Charles and says, “I wanna be ‘Marsha Kahn’, but first, this pussy has to be a Kahn too.” The two go to the room and Marsha goes to put on her lingerie. Charles pulls out his emergency condom but a ghostly Ro Ro appears in front of him. “Chubbs, what the hell did I tell you about condoms?” Ro Ro yells. “But gramps…” “‘But’ nothing young man! If I were that girl I wouldn’t want no damn plastic in my vag! That’s like putting Nicki Minaj’s breasts up there!” “Gramps I don’t want aids!” “Outworlders can’t get aids, the air in the atmosphere has mutated our bodies which is one of the factors that gives us powers and, it kills off the STD and aids virus!” The ghost fades away and Charles puts on the condom anyway. Marsha comes out with her own personalized lingerie which exposes her ass. Marsha crawls on Charles and they kiss. Jake, with his blonde hair all messed up, opens the door and catches Charles and Marsha in the act, but they don’t notice him. “Charles, what the heaven and heck are you doing?” Jake screams. Jake runs over to them and pushes Marsha off of Charles. “Charles, you’re too young to have sex!” Charles gets annoyed and he and Marsha put their clothes on. “Uncle, I’m 13, this is practically the correct age!” Charles says. “What the hell has Ro Ro been teaching you?” Jake says. Marsha kisses Charles goodbye and goes home. “Jake you ruined everything! Now I’ll never have sex!” Charles calls Xavier and tells him to open a portal back to Outworld so he can go home. The portal opens and Charles rushes to his room. Ro Ro goes to check on Charles who is crying in his pillow. “Chubbs, my dear grandson, what’s wrong?” Ro Ro asks. Charles refuses to talk about it and Ro Ro tells him that when he does he can go find him. Ro Ro is sitting down in the throne room when Charles trudges to him. * “Gramps, I almost had sex today.” - Charles * “Oh yeah, I told you about that condom thing. You didn’t use it did you?” - Ro Ro * “No, ‘cause I didn’t get to have sex!” - Charles * “Why?” - Ro Ro * “Jake ruined it. He caught us and pushed her off of me. Now I’ll never have sex!” -Charles Jake interrupts the conversation and says, “Charles, I don’t want you having sex at an early age!” This causes an argument between Jake and Ro Ro about the appropriate age to have sex. “All I’m saying is that 13 year olds shouldn’t be having sex!” Jake says. “Look, Jake, you can’t tell me how to run my grandkids! When you get your own grandkids then you can tell them what to do and when to do it!” This upsets Jake and he goes to his room and locks the door. Ro Ro goes back to Charles’ situation and tells him this, “Look. We’ll call Marsha, and you two can settle out a date in which you believe is a right time. Your first time must be magical, and a magical moment is sacred. You’ll be okay, and you’ll love it.” Charles takes time to digest this and calls Marsha and schedules a date. “So, is everything going to be alright between you and uncle Jake?” Charles asks. “Yeah, he’ll be alright. He’s easy to forgive and forget.” Ro Ro says. At Marsha’s house, she’s looking at a picture of Charles and fingering herself. “Damn I can’t wait to hit that one day!”